Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ESD protection component.
Related Background Art
There have been known ESD protection component including an element body constituted by a plurality of insulator layers are stacked, opposite electrodes and a ground electrode which are placed to be spaced apart from each other inside the element body, and a plurality of external electrodes which are each provided correspondingly to a respective one of the opposite electrodes and the ground electrode (eg., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-114788 (which will be referred to hereinafter as Patent Literature 1)). In the ESD protection component described in Patent Literature 1, the opposite electrodes and the ground electrode are exposed in the exterior surface of the element body in the same layer and are connected to the respective external electrodes placed on the exterior surface of the element body.